Deng Ai/Movesets
All the movesets for Deng Ai in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 7 Deng Ai is affiliated with the lance in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , , : Charges forward with his lance. :Musou - Drill Bombardment (対象爆破): : Throws a bomb down in front of him then drills his lance into the ground. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Alternate Musou - Bonecracker (対象確保): R1 + : Grapples his opponent, puts them into an armbar and breaks their arm. Said arm break causes a quake/burst around him to hit other enemies. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Blast: Tap both sides of screen: Jousts forward at medium speed, piercing multiple enemies until the attack ends. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Pole vaults on lance and drags it forward within a short distance. :R1: Mounts the enemy before applying a submission hold that causes a quake to hit others around him. Same as his original alternate Musou Attack. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Drills lance unto a large group of enemies continuously before brutally knocking them away. Dynasty Warriors 8 Deng Ai keeps the same moveset from the last expansion title, but also gains additional attacks to his repertoire of techniques. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , : Dashes within a short distance before rising up into the air to perform an aerial drill thrust. :Aerial Musou - Target Control (対象制圧): , : Throws a flash bomb on the ground while launching a multi-hitting thrust upon landing. :Awakening Musou: Swings weapon upward from left to right. It ends with a frontal stab that unleashes a massive wave of energy. After landing enough hits during the attack, he then sprints forward drilling foes with unimaginable force and range before quickly thrusting upward three times. Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires Deng Ai is affiliated with the revolving crossbow in this appearance. :EX Attack 1: , : Performs a devastating charge assault against the opponent. :EX Attack 2: , , , , : Slides forward while thrusting at the enemy, then pelts them with numerous bolts. :Musou - Complete Annihilation (目標撃滅): : Lifts opponents into the air by producing a swirling vortex before causing it to disperse by striking the earth. :Alternate Musou - Hold and Break (獄絞蹴撃): R1 + : Grapples an enemy by the legs and crushes them underneath. :Aerial Musou - Suppression From On High (天流駆矢): , : Uses weapon to create a powerful whirlwind to devastate foes and send them airborne. :Awakening Musou: Deng Ai performs a series of angular spinning attacks, then shoots multiple bolts from left to right in an effort to clear the area of surviving enemies. The extended version causes him to fire rapidly while rushing forward in short spurts; he eventually stops moving to prolong the firing sequence near the attack's end. Category:Movesets